halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Update and You!/Submission
The Community Image Competition ---- The Community Image Competition is a special event where HaloFanoner such as yourself can participate in creating a custom images for HaloFanon's Main Page Join in the fray! Show your talents! Express your inner Halo! RULES ---- All participants are limited to only '''3' banners and 11 mainpage images. Please note that if any of the following rules are not followed, the suspected user will be disqualified. #Obey the Copyright and Trademark! #Banner should be in 450 x 150 pixels whereas Mainpage Image should be of 150 x 150 pixels. #Banner and Mainpage Image should be of good quality/resolution. #Submissions should be PNG files only. #Vote one time only. If you wish to change your vote, cross out (but do not remove) any previous votes you have made. #Place your vote with your signature in the voting area. In the end votes with signatures are the only ones that will be counted. #There will be no late entries! UPDATE #Wiki Background Image should be at least 1920 x 800 pixels. #Wiki Background Image should be of good quality/resolution. #Wiki Background Image filesize should be compressed and should be either JPEG or PNG files. ---- This competition is sponsored by the Administration Team. This competition is open till May 20th! Banner The Banner Category concerns the Template:Main Image where seven winning submissions will replace the current banners. To submit, simply copy the following: User:USERNAME *File Link *File Link *File Link ---- Submission Spartan 112 File:Fanonbanner.png File:Fanonbanner1.png File:Fanonbanner2.png CarpeJugulum File:HF main page entry.jpg Test.jpg Entry 3.jpg Athena32 File:Triton-class_HF.png :Image is too big. Please resize them to 450x150 pixels.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-091 File:BannerA1.jpg File:BannerA2.jpg SPARTAN Rozh File:Bann3r.png Cultred File:CultredSub1.png|If selected, I'll change the "Fanon" to Halo font. Anyways, my first submission. It features the main character of the latest Halo game, Halo: Reach, whose most specific name to date is Noble Six. File:CultredSub2.png|My second submission, with the Elite armor permutation from the Legendary edition of Halo: Reach. The background is blue/green/gray. ::I suggest making the "FANON" into a proper Halo font.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sona 'Demal File:HFbanner1.png|My first banner made, so don't expect too much creativity from me just yet. But I would be honoured if you chose it :P File:HFbanner2.png|The font hasn't been coloured in the blue-to-white style, because I already showed it in my first banner. If this is selected, I'll redo it with the coloured font. File:HFbanner3.png|Font's a bit small. If this is selected, I'll increase the size. Mainpage Image The Mainpage Image Category concerns the main page's category links, where eleven winning submissions will replace the current repetitious category representatives. The category images you can choose to illustrate include: characters, vehicles, weapons, ships, timeline, battles, stories, roleplays (RP), levels, games, and technology. To submit, simply copy the following code, and be sure to say which category you would like to have your icon represent: User:USERNAME *File Link *File Link *File Link ---- Submission 'Spartan-091' File:MythicSkull.png 'CommanderTony' File:Emile-A239 crouching.png|Characters File:M12A1 Warthog LUV.png|Vehicles File:MA37 front.png|Weapons File:Pegasus-class Battlestar.png|Ships File:Moar Manleh UNSC.png|Timeline File:Battle of Forcim.jpg|Battles File:The Return part 3 (edit).png|Stories File:Emile skull.png|Roleplay (RP) File:Superintendant.png|Technology 'Spartan 112' File:TimelineEntry.png|Timeline File:GaemsMain.png|Games Sona 'Demal File:HFcharacters.png|Characters File:HFtechnology.png|Technology File:HFvehicles.png|Ships File:Fsgame-small.png|Games Subtank File:Main - Battle.jpg|Battle File:Main - Factions.png|Timeline (similar to Tony's, but without the red eye) ;) File:Main - Story.png|Story File:Main - Technology.jpg|Technology File:Halcyon-class Cruiser.png|Ships Wiki Background Image The Wiki Background Image Category concerns the Wiki's current background image where one winning submission will replace the current background image. To submit, simply copy the following: User:USERNAME *File Link *File Link *File Link ---- Submission Subtank File:HaloFanonBG.jpg|The current HaloFanon background. Simple yet motivates users to reach for the stars. It also adds the Halo feeling whenever users review/edits an article... ;) Spartan-091 File:Background-Brokendyson.jpg|Broken Dyson File:Background-Notsure.jpg|Space Jet Stream File:Background-Spessisossim.jpg|Planetary Dawn File:Background-Haloesque.jpg|Forerunner? Installation File:Background-SpaceStation.jpg|Massive Station CommanderTony File:Islanded original.jpg|Islanded Sona 'Demal File:Dark Space.png|Dark Space File:The-heavens and earth.png|The Heavens and Earth Comments Just to avoid confusion... The ones in Halopedia's Main Page (i.e. Hollywood Master Chief, Xbox Controller with all Halo titles) are Mainpage Image. Good luck. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Below are stock images that users can use in their submissions. Happy competing! File:Halo Logo - Reach.png File:Halo Logo - Trilogy.png